fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Selfina
Selfina (セルフィナ Serufina, also known as Selphina) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is a knight of Leonster. She is married to Glade, and is the only daughter of Dorias. She is a compassionate, stouthearted individual who aspires for motherhood. Selfina appears to have been one of Ethlyn's good friends, and is also acquainted with Raquesis. She is familiar with Finn as well, and tells him he is cold to women after he greets her without much interest when they meet again, and also because she blames him for leaving Raquesis's side. She joins in Chapter 9 after hiding in Hannibal's mansion in the mountains of Thracia with her father and several other Lenster nobles, and leaves to secure the mansion from Thracian troops until Leif's army arrives to help. She gives Carrion the Elite Sword if he speaks to her in the chapter she joins, and she receives a Brave Bow from her husband in Chapter 13 by talking to him. Character Data Recruitment *Chapter 9: Automatically from the start. Base Stats |Arch Knight |8 |22 |5 |3 |7 |10 |7 |6 |5 |8* |0 |0 |1 |Charge | Bow - B |Killer Bow Knight Proof |} *'5 move while dismounted Growth Rates |50% |25% |10% |40% |35% |55% |15% |10% |1% |} Promotional Gains *Promotes to Bow Knight *'Strength: +2 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Build:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'+1 for Bow Mastery Rank' Support Bonus Supports *Carrion - 10% *Kain - 10% *Alva - 10% *Robert - 10% *Glade - 20% Supported by *Leif - 10% *Glade - 10% Overview Selfina is the first Arch Knight who joins, and unlike her subordinates, she starts off at a fairly decent level and has a high weapon rank for her weapon of choice. Being a mounted unit, she has greater mobility than Bow Fighters outdoors, and can employ hit-and-run tactics to a great degree of success. Moreover, she provides support bonuses to a wide range of characters from Lenster, which can be beneficial if the player is using any of the Lenster knights who serve under her or her husband. The supports she receives from both Leif and Glade can improve her own battle performance as well, provided she stays near them. Additionally, Selfina has the personal skill Charge, which may either help or hinder her depending on the situation, as it automatically adds extra rounds of combat to any battle she is involved in whenever her HP and Attack Speed exceed the enemy's. Potentially, this skill allows her to attack the enemy numerous times in a row from afar, and can even reach up to eight times or more if she equips the Brave Bow, and is faster than the enemy. It has its drawbacks though, as it also worsens her durability when at close range with an enemy, and may cause her to get hit by an attack because if she evades the first attack, then the skill forces the battle to continue until her attack speed and HP are less than the enemy's. Distant attacks, such as the Ballistae or Bolting can prove to be outright fatal, since Selfina's low HP, Magic, and Defense make it hard for her to survive two consecutive attacks from either. Overall Selfina's stats will be substandard due to her low statistical growths and weak base stats. Robert, the second Arch Knight who joins with her, has relative stats to hers at level one, and will usually best her in most, if not all, her stats at the same level, if the player takes the time to train him. However, this does not reduce her utility, as Selfina's B rank in bows gives her the best chance out of all the playable archers to gain quick access to all of the bows available, including the powerful Master Bow and the unique Brave Bow she receives from her husband. On the other hand, her low Build and below average stats lower her potential to deal solid, consistent damage, and most heavy bows will cause her to lose attack speed. While Selfina can be a hassle to keep alive due to her fragile defenses, she makes up for it by being immediately usable to the player and offering a decent offense with her bows and her personal skill. Alternatively, the player can always load her inventory with Crusader Scrolls to increase all of her growths, which in turn raises her ability to defeat enemy units. Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote Conversations Pre-battle *(Chapter 9) Selfina: Father! The Thracian Army is headed toward us from the south! Dorias: So, Trabant found out about us... Damn! Glade is in Tahra, and the people we have here still don't have any battle experience... Selfina: I'll buy time for you, so you can take them and escape in the meantime. Dorias: No, Selfina. According to General Hannibal, Lord Leif is headed here with a band of fighters from Fiana and Manster. We must wait here for him. Selfina: Yes. In that case, I shall lead the defense of the mansion. Kain! Alva! Robert! We're going out. Follow me! Talk with Carrion *(Chapter 9) Carrion: I've returned, Lady Selfina. Selfina: Ah, Carrion. Good work. Carrion: Well, I can only help out with things like this. I'm trying hard to become a fine knight like Sir Glade and be of some use to Lord Leif... Curse my powerlessness. Selfina: Carrion, don't rush. You'll only end up losing your life that way. Oh, and I suppose it's time to give you this. Carrion: A beautiful sword... Where did this come from? Selfina: This is known as the Elite's Sword. Your mother asked me to give it to you once you became a knight. Carrion: My mother? Selfina: Yes, you were still young when she died of sickness. She said this is the sword your father used during his prime. Carrion: The sword of my father...a knight of Leonster. Selfina: That's right. Use it wisely. Carrion: Yes! Thank you, Lady Selfina! Talk with Leif *(Chapter 9) Selfina: Lord Leif! It's so good to see you again. It's me. Selfina! Leif: Selfina! Is it really you? Selfina: Lord Leif... This is real...it's not a dream. You've grown so much... You used to be so little, sleeping in my lap. Oh... Leif: Selfina, I'm the one who wants to start crying. I thought you and Dorias had been killed for my sake... I never thought I would see you again. I have no memory of my mother or sister... So I thought of Raquesis as my mother, and you as my sister. I remember always being so troublesome to you. Selfina: No, you weren't like that at all... ...Has Lady Raquesis...? Leif: No... She's hasn't returned from Isaach yet... Selfina: ...I see... Don't worry, Lord Leif. I'm sure she's doing fine somewhere. We were able to meet again, so we'll see Lady Raquesis again, too. Talk with Finn *(Chapter 9) Selfina: Sir Finn! It's good to see you again. Finn: You are...? Selfina: Have you forgotten me? I'm Selfina. Finn: Selfina? Count Dorias' daughter? Selfina: Yes. Finn: ...Well... So this is that little girl with the braids... Selfina: Ten years can make a big difference. I'm now married to Glade. Finn: Glade? He's alive!? Where is he? I have to see him! Selfina: He's not here. He went to aid the people in Tahra... Finn: Oh, I see... Too bad. I suppose it can't be helped if it's an order... (The following part ensues only if Leif already spoke to Selfina) Selfina: You seem to be more interested in Glade than me, Sir Finn. You haven't changed at all... You were always cold towards women. Finn: Cold? I never intended to be... Selfina: Then why did you leave Lady Raquesis? You knew how sad she was... Finn: ...I don't know what you're talking about... Selfina: Yes, you do! But you act like you don't know at all. You're cruel, Sir Finn! Finn: Selfina, we've met after many years. We don't have to... Selfina: Oh... Yes, I'm sorry. We finally meet again, and I can't do anything but shout at you... Finn: No, it's all right. We'll talk about it later. Right now, we must fight. Selfina: Yes, Sir Finn... Talk with Glade *(If Leif hasn't spoken to Glade) in Chapter 13 Selfina: Glade, you're all right. Thank goodness... Glade: Selfina... You came as well? Selfina: Yes, I heard about Tahra and came with Lord Leif. I'm so glad I found you... Glade: I'm sorry I worried you. But Selfina... I have led many young men to their deaths once again. I can't help but regret and wish that I had more power... Selfina: No! You are the finest knight in Lenster. I am proud to be your wife. So don't blame yourself so much... Glade: Thank you, Selfina... I feel better after seeing you. Oh... Here, take a look at this. Selfina: What is this? ...Is it... Is this the legendary Hero's Bow!? Glade: It looks like it. I came across it by chance. I bought it for you, would you use it? Selfina: Of course! Thank you, Glade. *(If Leif has spoken to Glade) Selfina: Glade, you're all right. Thank goodness... Glade: Selfina... You came as well? Selfina: Yes, I heard about Tahra and came with Lord Leif. I'm so glad I found you... Glade: I see. I met the prince earlier, but I was surprised at how much he's changed. It's been 10 years since I saw him at Alster... He's already fifteen now. Selfina: I was also surprised when I first saw him. He's grown so much. Glade: Indeed, he's become a fine young man. He's starting to look like Lord Cuan in his youth. Selfina: I thought he looked more like Lady Ethlyn. He has her eyes. Glade: Do you think so? I think his eyes come more from Lord Cuan. Selfina: No, they come from Lady Ethlyn! She used to look after me like a little sister, so I remember very well! Glade: Whoa, there's no need to get so excited. He's their child, he looks like both of them. Selfina: Oh...you're right. I'm sorry. I was just remembering Lady Ethlyn, and... Glade: ...... She must have regretted leaving her son behind... Selfina: Yes... Back then...Lady Altena used to be jealous of little Lord Leif and Lady Ethlyn. They seemed so happy together... I hoped to become a good mother like Lady Ethlyn when I grew up. But then...that nightmarish incident at Yied... Glade: Selfina...? Selfina: I'm sorry... I told myself I would never cry again... Glade: It's all right... Oh... Here, take a look at this. Selfina: What is this? ...Is it... Is this the legendary Hero's Bow!? Glade: It looks like it. I came across it by chance. I bought it for you, would you use it? Selfina: Of course! Thank you, Glade. Ending Selfina - The Beautiful Bow Knight (美しき弓騎士 Utsukushi yumi kishi) After the new Kingdom of Thracia was established, she retired from her position of leading the royal guard. Instead, she used her mansion as an orphanage to take care of deprived children. Many of the children that Selfina saved lived on to become great heroes. Selfina was later called the Mother of Thracia, and her stories were told for many generations. Gallery File:Selphina.png|Sefina's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Selphina TCG1.jpg|Selfina as seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Game artwork Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters